Alexander Britanov
General of the Corps Alexander Petrovich Britanov (Russian: Александр Петровицч Британов Aleksandr Petrovich Britanov) (April 4, 2290, Saint Petersburg, Russia - March 16, 2381, Britanov Sanctuary, the Crimea, Ukraine) is a fictional character created by Joshua Underwood in the Star Trek universe. Alexander is portrayed by legendary Russian actor and filmmaker Nikita Mikhalkov. Underwood chose Mikhalkov for Alexander primarily because of his uncanny physical resemblance to Croatian actor Rade Serbedzija, who portrays Alexander's son Mikhail. Ironically, Mikhalkov is only a year or so older than Serbedzija. This article has been heavily re-edited for his appearance in the Star Trek: The Darkside story in the Maelstrom room of Whispering Realms. Origins Both Alexander and his son Mikhail are descendants of Captain Igor Britanov, the commander of the Soviet missile submarine K-219, which sank off the coast of the United States as a result (or so it is believed) of a collision with an American attack sub. His name lived on after his death, and his legacy of perseverance continues in the 24th century. Alexander was born in St. Petersburg, Russia. His father Peter was a respected civilian construction engineer for Starfleet, appointed by then-Vice Admiral Joshua Underwood in 2275. When Alexander was eight years old, Peter and his family were being transported to Reydovan Prime by the starship Independence, to build a starbase there. However, what Starfleet did not realize is that the Reydovan systems had risen up in in rebellion and formed an independent nation. As soon as they passed through what is now known as the Imperial Gate, the Independence was ambushed by theImperial Guard High Fleet. The Reydovans captured the ship and its commander, Admiral Daniel Neill, as well as the Britanovs. Emperor Aurelian Devaneaux was considering the possibility of executing them when Peter, not only defending himself and his family but all those onboard, beseeched the Emperor to be lenient, promising to speak on their behalf in the Federation Council and urge them to recognize the new Empire. Though rabidly anti-Federation, Aurelian agreed and sent them on their way. The Federation, reluctant to allow systems so close to Klingon space to become independent - and beligerent on top of that - sent troops to retake them in 2298, and the conflict ground to a stalemate by 2301. The Treaty of Korolev was the fulfillment of Peter's promise, granting full recognition of the Empire and its chosen borders. In 2306, Alexander joined the Starfleet Marine Corps, and was onboard a ship in the area around the Foxtrot sector during the infamous Tomed Incident, when Admiral Aventeer Vokar's flagship, the Tomed, overloaded its experimental drive system and wiped out every outpost in the sector. He eventually rose through the ranks to become a General by 2340, and became Commandant in 2367, when the previous Commandant was killed at Wolf 359 against the Borg. He served in this position until 2376, when he retired; one of his son Mikhail's commanders during the Dominion War, Jonathan Ross, officially succeeded him. He lived out his life quietly at his home in St. Petersburg until he was found lying on the floor of his bedroom on February 26, 2381, having suffered a stroke. He requested that he be taken to the family retreat in the Crimea, along the Black Sea - a place of solitude for the Britanov family since the era of the Federation's foundation. He died there a little over two weeks later, on March 16. In accordance with his wishes, Alexander was given a public funeral for an SFMC general officer. Afterwards, he was cremated and his ashes buried on the grounds of the family retreat in the Crimea in a private ceremony, attended only by Mikhail, his wife Catherine, their children, Catherine's brother Saxtus Fayhan, and family friends Jonathan Ross and Daniel Neill. Britanov, Alexander